criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina King
Though Gina mentions her grandmother as if she is alive, it is unknown of that really is true, considering her mental illness |path = Serial Killer "Vampirist" |mo = Asphyxiation Throat puncturing |status = Institutionalized |actor = Inbar Lavi |appearance = The Performer}} "He's mine, he's mine, he's mine... you can't have him, go away!" Gina King is a schizophrenic serial killer who appeared in The Performer. History Gina is a huge fan of Paul Davies, a.k.a. Dante, a Gothic singer, worshiping his vampire persona as a god. She is also a severe schizophrenic. Not much is revealed about her life prior to The Performer, except that she wrote disturbing entries on various Dante forums, promising to kill for him. Dante's manager, Ray Campion, saw this as an opportunity to gain some publicity for Dante's upcoming album, The Liar. He manipulated Gina into killing Dante fans, draining their blood, writing "The Liar" in their blood on their bodies, and dumping them near highways to be seen. The BAU was called in when the third victim, Tara Ferris, was killed. When they looked through her apartment, they found posters of Dante. After looking into him, they found out about his vampire style and his popularity among the L.A. vampire community. Dante was brought in and questioned on suspicion of the killings; the publicity from the investigation sending the sales records of The Liar straight to the top. Shortly after the interview, the DNA taken from the victims' throats was revealed to come from a woman. JJ went to talk with Gina, who had been Tara's best friend. Meanwhile, Reid deduced, based on a comparison of the victims and Gina's entries on Dante forums, that she was in fact the Unsub. By then, Ray had gone to her house while JJ followed Gina through it. He knocked her out from behind and tried to convince Gina to kill her. JJ woke up while the authorities were driving towards the house. Finally, Ray managed to persuade Gina to kill JJ. JJ held the two up with her gun. Ray attempted to attack her but was hit on the head, causing a small wound to open up, attracting Gina's attention. Both of them were then arrested. Gina's current status is uncertain, but, given her mental illness, it's likely that she was institutionalized. Modus Operandi As seen in Tara's murder scene, Gina would grab the victims' throats and asphyxiate them. After that, she took the bodies with her to her house, punctured their throats using an ice pick (causing their blood to run out), preserved the blood, and licked their throats. She usually targeted goth-like women interested in vampires, apparently for convenience. After killing Tara, she drew "The Liar" in her blood on her arm, a reference to Dante's latest album. She also did this with Erin Hickman. The bodies were then dumped near various freeways. Profile The perpetrator of Gina's murders was initially believed to be a man. He is not a vampire in the supernatural sense, he simply has a large desire for human blood, like Renfield's Syndrome. Like other vampirists, he will have cut himself repeatedly in order to taste his own blood. Most vampirists are ashamed of this and carry long-sleeved shirts to conceal the cuts. He will also have a long history of animal abuse, starting with smaller creatures (like insects and rodents) before moving up to larger creatures (like dogs and cats). He most likely lives in a poorly kept older home for the sake of privacy. He also most likely lives with some older woman, such as a grandmother, mother or an aunt. This type of mental disorder is difficult to hide from people, so someone probably knows the Unsub. Her main motivation for killing (other than blood) was Ray Campion's promise that "Dante" would make her one of the undead if she killed for him (Paul Davies was unaware of Gina's obsession with his alter-ego, "Dante", nor his managers manipulation of Gina for publicity). Gina herself was too mentally ill to realize Ray was just using her, though she was somewhat reluctant to keep on killing (Ray had originally promised her Tara would be the last, Ray had her kill a fourth victim due Dante's unplanned private party with Erin Hickman). Before she and Ray where captured, Ray tried to have Gina kill JJ to cover-up his involvement with the murders. Known Victims *Melody Gladford *Brooke Dorison *Tara Ferris *Erin Hickman *Jennifer Jareau Appearances *Season Five **The Performer References Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Cannibals Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Schizophrenics Category:Female Killers